Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku Black
Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku Black is a battle fought between two Gokus: Son Goku and Goku Black. Prologue Goku Black, who followed Future Trunks to the past and emerged in front of the Z Fighters, realized Future Trunks disappeared because he traveled through time. Whis tells Beerus to look at Goku Black's right hand, and Beerus notices the Time Ring. Goku Black looks around and recognizes Vegeta and Beerus as the God of Destruction. Future Trunks, demanding how Goku Black got here, began to assault him, but Vegeta stops him, saying he cannot beat him. Goku immediately flies up and confronts Goku Black, excited to fight him. Goku Black accepts, wishing to fight Goku "in this body". Battle Goku Black then dismisses Goku for asking what that means, firing a Ki Blast at Goku, who blocks it, but is pushed back to a deserted rocky area. Piccolo asks who he is, and Bulma says that he is her enemy. Piccolo, along with Future Trunks, Vegeta and Krillin all fly away to watch the fight. Beerus says that a Goku vs. Goku bout seems rather interesting. At the rocky area, Goku asks Goku Black if that was all of his strength, then transforms into Super Saiyan 2. The two starts fighting while Whis broadcasts the fight with his staff for those who didn't fly from Capsule Corporation to watch. Goku Black emerges from Goku's attack unharmed, and powers up, which causes the portal he came through to convulse. As the two fight again, Krillin points out that Goku Black's ki keeps increasing. Future Trunks wonders why Goku is not using the power he used to defeat him, and Vegeta informs him that Goku has a bad habit of not fighting seriously at the beginning. Goku tells Goku Black he is waiting for his full power, and Goku Black tells him there is no point to rush things and wants to have more fun. Beerus notes that this is not Goku vs. Goku, as Goku Black's ki feels different. Goku says he will force him to use his full power, and starts to fight again, but is knocked back. When the portal keeps convulsing, Goku Black is distracted by some feeling, and Goku kicks him all the way back to Capsule Corporation. Goku Black, saying that this pain will make him even stronger, power ups even further and knocks Goku away. The force from the attack knocks over the time machine, which Goku Black then recognizes. Goku immediately attacks back, and the two exchange punches, but Goku Black starts to feel the same pain again as the time portal starts to pull him back. Goku powers down and asks what is going on, and Goku Black wonders if the time distortion is returning to normal. Before Goku Black is pulled back into the portal and disappears, he destroys the time machine. Aftermath Whis explains that Goku Black's Time Ring responded to the time distortion created by Future Trunks, and brought him to the past, however his time was short-lived and Goku Black was forced back to the alternate timeline when the distortion fixed itself. Collapsing, Goku Black is then overjoyed to "embed" Goku's fighting style into himself, and laughs once he strands Future Trunks in the past due to destroying his time machine. Category:Battles